onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Meshack
Welcome Meshack Specials Hi there, please don't put TV special names in quotes. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:21, June 18, 2016 (UTC) :Alright Meshack (talk) 06:24, June 18, 2016 (UTC) 13:17, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Categories You don't need to add double-categories like "Princes" and "Royalty" to pages when Princes should be a subcategory of Royalty in the first place. 17:43, July 15, 2016 (UTC) On some pages on saw "Kings" and "Princesses" and thought someone forgot to create "Queens" and "Princes" so I did it myself. I didn't know that because it's not explained anywhere so try not to be hostile Meshack (talk) 17:46, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, those categories should exist. Just saying that if you include "Princes" category on some page for example, you don't need to also include Royalty since Princes should be a subcategory of that. 17:50, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Titles No it isn't unnecessary. That's the full title. The word film itself is definitely part of the title. SeaTerror (talk) 00:44, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Yo Create a sock account and don't tell me, which one, I'll let it slide. The admins aren't budging on you block, You bypassed our block before, do it again. Don't return with the same attitude. We have a nonsensical zero policy on blocking -New World God (talk) 02:02, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Film Gold Please always put "One Piece Film: Gold" in History headings, unless your forum succeeds. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:19, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Re:Subheadings It's to aid in page navigation especially in long pages like Luffy's history so people can find things easier. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:42, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Re:Decks of the World If I'm understanding your question correctly, the first Decks of the World is in the Fishman Island Saga while the second is in the Yonko Saga. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:25, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Film titles You opened a forum, and then despite everyone disagreeing with you you went ahead and did it anyway. Revert the edits and discuss this or it'll go to an admin. 22:17, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :What? The debate was whether to remove "One Piece Film:" and I wanted to remove it and everyone disagreed with me. Meshack (talk) 22:19, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Re:Devil Fruits It's pretty much precisely because of the examples you gave: many Devil Fruit names have different translations from different sources, so it would be rather difficult to decide on certain English names for each of them. Plus, many Devil Fruits have onomatopoeia-type names (like the Gura Gura no Mi) which don't translate into English at all. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:16, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Forum:Renaming Devil Fruit Pages SeaTerror (talk) 18:42, September 10, 2016 (UTC) If Gomu means Rubber and Bisu means Biscuit, it shouldn't be hard to find a definite translation. Meshack (talk) 18:51, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Chapter Stubs Hi Meshack! I noticed that you edited the Chapter 75 and Chapter 282 pages today. Not sure if you noticed those pages from our newly updated community corner page or you saw me editing in the Recent Activity page and decided to lend me a hand, but your help is greatly appreciated! If you're looking for more pages to fix grammar and punctuation on here is the list if you haven't seen it already http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Community 22:59, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah. I saw the updated community section and decided to help. Meshack (talk) 04:39, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Redirects Just to let you know edits like these are against the rules since you're supposed to add content to articles or fix articles while doing them. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Raizo?diff=1373922&oldid=1373921 SeaTerror (talk) 21:30, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Instead of opening a new section I'll just leave a message here. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Shorts?diff=prev&oldid=1374808 I don't know why you did those kind of edits. They're not supposed to be spaced like that because it looks better in source mode. I fixed most of them but I'm not going to go look at everything. SeaTerror (talk) 19:39, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Re:Summaries I assume you mean character history sections? Well, I usually just plainly state what the character did, anything they said if it's relevant, and anything that helps provide context. Sorry if my answer isn't detailed enough, I don't really put too much thought into it, it's just how I naturally write. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:45, September 30, 2016 (UTC) HA! HA! Nikon23 01:28, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Video Games Hello, is removing italic from video game titles the new layout style? Thank you! (http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Jinbe?diff=prev&oldid=1380493) :They should not have been there so I was removing them. Italics are you summaries and stuff list that, not lists. Meshack (talk) 12:06, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I see, I only follow the layout from straw hat crew's pages and Merchandise page. All the video games list are in italic. Ok, I'm not adding more italic then. Btw, should be a lot faster if you ask user with bot to handle the italic removing if that's the new layout. Re: Santoryu Both sword and blade are correct, but sword is more appropriate. --Klobis (talk) 06:34, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Anoyo Yes, it is Other World. --Klobis (talk) 15:38, December 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry I can't help you, but the image is rough. I can't read the kanji. --Klobis (talk) 03:14, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Keimon Shiritsu Nishi Kōtōgakkō. By the way what is the word? --Klobis (talk) 01:01, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Keimon Municipal West High School. --Klobis (talk) 13:13, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:Nypers and Balong Maybe. I'll check it out. 00:14, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Okay, so Balong is definitely the person who fought Sanji. As for Nypers, I can't figure out if its the person Franky fought or the guy who beat up Double Down. I've reviewed both against some of Uo Ken's other work, but I can't tell. He has so much variety in his voice! 02:38, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey, any thoughts on who Nypers is? I can't figure it out. 22:43, January 22, 2017 (UTC) I'll check. Gimme some time Meshack (talk) 23:11, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Re: Mirro-World I'm not sure if "mirro-world" is even a word. Chopper's group is inside a world of mirrors, so I though it's more fitting to say "mirror world".Fliu (talk) 23:36, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Fine, I won't argue with you.Fliu (talk) Non canon Tags There's no need to move the non-canon tags before the section header, unless multiple sections are going under one tag. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:06, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Re: Template Help Sure I'll meet you there 15:26, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Shiro Kuma Talk Page Hey Meshack. Please don't go off topic on talk pages. I know you are in the middle of arguing that all the devil fruits should be changed from "no mi" to "fruit", but that has nothing to do with Shiro Kuma. Thanks. 17:30, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Something to tell you Hello Meshack, how you doing? I had something I wanted to talk about so here it goes: I find it unprofessional of you to take talk page discussions outside of the wiki. Sure you can take the subject and discuss it, even promote the talk page, but acting like everyone on the wiki except you (and Kage) are stubborn while in fact YOU are the stubborn one by pretending to not having read our own arguments then going on and taking said discussion to try and have your way win anyways is just incredibly low in my eyes. If you actually read the discussion you'll understand our reasoning and why we think your Kuraigana comparison is completely irrelevant. I understand your reasoning too but believe it's a choice of style in the end. If you have problems with a discussion or results, please come to the admins instead of complaining about it on social media. The talk page is on poll right now, that's it. Nothing else to be done. If you have more to bring on the table, please go ahead and reopen the discussion later (we haven't opted for leaving the "fruit" part altogether either, as Levi has rightfully pointed out). That's all, thank you. Sincerely, 21:52, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Numbers Only 0-9 should be spelled out. 10-19 can be written either way. 20 or more should stay as numbers. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:00, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Gokuh Please refrain from ever using the spelling of names that aren't endorsed by our affiliated wiki's. 22:04, August 30, 2017 (UTC) It's the correct spelling. Meshack (talk) 22:24, August 30, 2017 (UTC) I have a heavy-hearted feeling that statement was not a unanimous consensus. 22:41, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Well, Toriyama wrote Gokuh's name and spelled it as "Gokuh" several, like Oda did with Luffy. Want proof? here Meshack (talk) 23:46, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Straw Hat Pirates I've noticed you mentioning the Straw Hat Pirates naming issue in the Coby\Koby case, and I thought you might want to voice your opinion here. Rhavkin (talk) 21:11, April 28, 2018 (UTC)